


Snowed In (Sort Of)

by Oscarsings



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/M, chilly time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarsings/pseuds/Oscarsings
Summary: On a freezing cold snow day a half frozen Rusty shows up at the coaches depot, much to Dinah's delight and Ashley's annoyance.This is part of what I'm writing for elektrolokomotive.tumblr.com's 30 day fic challenge. This will fall under the prompts endearment, fireside, and shiver!
Relationships: Dinah (Starlight Express)/Rusty (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 8





	Snowed In (Sort Of)

The racetracks had been covered in a snowdrift for nearly a week now. All races had been canceled until the snowplows could get there, (which apparently wouldn’t be happening for a while), it was too icy to  _ safely _ go out, and with the temperature today being a beautiful -3℉ it was the warmest it had been since last friday. 

Of course though, that didn’t stop a certain determined little steam engine from venturing out into the snow. 

When the knock came at the door, the coaches were all huddled up in their own rooms, piled under layers of blankets and sweaters and just trying to keep warm. The unfortunate fact at hand was that the depot Control had allotted them during the race was less than ideal. Sure they all had their own personal rooms, but they also all had their own personal complaints. Pearl hated how small the bathroom was, Duvay hated the lack of ventilation, Buffy hated the fact there wasn’t exactly a kitchen (unless a minifridge and a microwave counts as a kitchen?), and so on. But at the moment all of that wasn’t important, because the only complaint on their minds was that there wasn’t exactly a heater. Correction, there was a heater! A heater that no one could figure out how to work. When they asked him Control didn’t even know how to run it, and he was supposed to know everything about this damn place!

But anyway, back to the present. There was a knock at the door, and no one was happy about it. 

“Carrie! Get the door!”

“Why the hell should I get it?”

“Your room is closest!”

“Nah, that’s Dinah!”

“Aw c’mon, don’t make me get up! I just got all cozy!”

“You can get cozy again! Just get the door!”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Starlight you’re all so whiny!” Ash’s angry voice called to the others as she reluctantly crawled out from under her covers and grabbed for her jacket. “I’ll do it.. I was heading out for a smoke anyway…” 

_ ‘Who the hell’d be here anyway..?’  _ she wondered as she buttoned up her coat and went to investigate their unexpected visitor. 

The answer was  _ not  _ a pleasant one. At least not to Ash. 

When she opened the door she was greeted with the smiling face of a very wet, cold, icy Rusty. He opened his mouth to say something- but before he could even manage a sound Ash slammed the door in his face.

“Dinah” She called begrudgingly, “You boyfriend’s here”

“What?”

“It’s Rusty, he’s here again.”

That was enough to lure Dinah out of her room, of course she was covered in about four blankets and still shivering as she did. “Did you just lock him out to tell me that??”

“I didn’t want the cold comin’ in!” Ashley protested as she pulled out a cigarette and fumbled for her lighter.

Dinah’s eye twitched as she walked over to the door, “Then you shoulda just- let him in!” She let out a groan and pushed her aside to turn the handle, “And don’t smoke in here! At least go to a window!”

Dinah swung the door open and gasped from the cold, pulling her blanket tighter. Something that caught her attention was the fact that despite the fact that Rusty was dripping wet and had literal icicles hanging off of his shoulders, he didn’t seem nearly half as miserable Dinah felt.

“S-Starlight Rusty h-how aren’t you a shiverin’ mess?” She said as she pulled him inside, wrapping one of her blankets around him.

“I am” Rusty laughed a little to himself, gratefully taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself. “If it weren’t for my boiler I’d be a goner right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I'm probably gonna finish it eventually


End file.
